PROM
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Hyukjae, mengadakan Prom dan mewajibkan membuat Promposal untuk perpisahan sekolah mereka tahun ini. Dengan penuh semangat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia akan membuat Promposal untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tidak peka itu. Tapi, pacar pertama Kyuhyun datang dan... / HAPPY JOY DAY / 2shot / Rnr, DLDR, Review! / HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! 0 )/
1. Chapter 1

Happy KyuMin Day! Happy JOY day! Ini fic untuk merayakan kebersamaan OTP kita yang kesekian kalinya. Ini 2Shot dan **chapter duanya akan dipost hari ini juga, secepatnya.** Chapter 2 sedang diutak-atik dulu. Dan, maafkan untuk fic yang mungkin tidak ada feel ini. Tapi percayalah, aku berharap hati kalian menghangat membaca ini. Teruslah cintai KyuMin!

**Kazuma Arakida**  
**KyuMin**  
**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Rated : T**  
**Romance, AU, School Life**  
**Yaoi, boyxboy, gaje^^V**

**Typo!**  
**no bashing, no copying.**

**REVIEW~**

**They belongs to each other.**  
**This fic is MINE!**

"Prom?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun dengan kerut dikeningnya. Pemuda kelewat tampan itu membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya yang selalu dia pakai saat sedang kencan dengan laptopnya.

Pemuda lain yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki itu mengangguk penuh semangat. Membuat ayunan bangku kayu yang mereka duduki ikut sedikit bergoyang. "Seperti sekolah-sekolah barat, Kyu!" serunya.

"Dan sekolah kita mengadakan itu untuk acara perpisahan angkatan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Lee Sungmin, namja manis tadi, mengangguk sekali lagi. Pipinya yang gembul itu bersemu merah. "Dan kau tahu, Promposal? Panita Prom mewajibkan setiap angkatan kita untuk membuat Promposal untuk mengajak pasangan masing-masing, yang akan direkam dan ditayangkan saat malam Prom serta dibagikan satu-satu kepada kita."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar laptop dipangkuannya. Dia hampir saja kalah tadi jika dia tidak cepat-cepat kembali fokus pada gamenya. "Siapa panitianya?"

"Lee Hyukjae, dan beberapa gadis yang selalu kau anggap berisik itu," jawab Sungmin.

"Cih," Kyuhyun berdecih. Pantas saja. Lee Hyukjae dan gadis-gadis berisik itu jika digabungkan memang selalu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang aneh, setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mereka bisa akrab? Bukankah Hyukjae membeci gadis-gadis itu karena selalu saja menggoda Donghae?"

"Hyukjae itu sangat professional, kau tahu. Dia dan gadis-gadis berkaki panjang itu menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat sempurna."

"Fokus saja pada ujianmu. Lupakan masalah Prom bodoh itu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut. "Itu malam perpisahan, Kyu. Sekali seumur hidupmu. Masa-masa sekolah saat berumur 18 tahun tidak akan bisa kau rasakan lagi."

"Jangan drama. Kau terdengar seperti anak gadis lagi sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras.

"YAK!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"MWO?!" Sungmin balas berseru dengan mata melotot dan malah membuatnya terlihat lebih imut dari sebelumnya.

"BERHENTI MEMUKUL KEPALAKU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

"SESUKAKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI JIKA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI MENGATAIKU SEPERTI SEORANG GADIS LAGI!"

"AISSSH!" kali ini bersamaan.

"Ya~ Aku tahu, lima menit setelah kalian bertengkar kalian akan kembali berbaikan, tapi bisakan kalian tidak berteriak? Kupingku sa~kit sekali mendengarnya. Aigoo~" Nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua pemuda kesayangannya itu. "Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil kenapa masih saja selalu seperti ini," gumamnya lagi dan berlalu.

"Eommonim," panggil Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee berhenti dan menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya. "Apa, Eomma dan Appa masih lama berada di Shanghai?" tanyanya.

"Wae? Kau sudah merindukan mereka?" Nyonya Lee balik bertanya sambil menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku hanya bertanya. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa aku harus terus menginap disini atau pulang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Dia tidak semanja itu. Dia bisa saja menelfon mereka, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya hal seperti itu bahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Nyonya Lee tertawa. "Rumahmu tepat didepan rumahku, kenapa kau terlalu berfikir keras untuk itu. Kau persis seperti Appamu, Kyu. Kau masih harus menginap disini. Appa dan Eommamu akan pulang lusa," katanya.

"Ah, jika begitu, bisakah Eommonim membuatkan lebih banyak makanan enak? Aku akan belajar untuk persiapan ujian besok," tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Sungmin disampingnya sudah mendelik, itu adalah cara Kyuhyun untuk meminta sesuatu. Selalu seperti itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Omo~ Tentu saja, apapun untuk uri Kyuhyunnie~" jawab Nyonya Lee dengan wajah sumringah. "Lee Sungmin, belajarlah dengan giat seperti Kyuhyunnie. Kerjamu hanya menghayal saja. Tidak akan ada pangeran yang akan datang padamu jika kau malas belajar. Kyuhyun yang umurnya dua tahun dibawahmu saja bisa menyusulmu. Ck, aish," omel Nyonya Lee dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Sungmin melotot, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Pangeran katanya?" gumam Sungmin.

"Bahkan Eommonim tahu bahwa yang kau hayalkan adalah seorang pangeran. Cih, dasar gadis," ejek Kyuhyun.

"AISH!" seru Sungmin.

Dan teriakan-teriakan disiang hari itu kembali terdengar.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih direncanakan untuk lahir. Terlalu cepat? Ya seperti itulah kira-kira. Orang tua mereka yang bersahabat dekat menjadi faktor utama. Faktor kedua adalah rumah mereka yang saling berhadapan, hanya beberapa langkah untuk bisa mencapai rumah masing-masing. Faktor ketiga adalah mereka yang selalu satu sekolah sejak di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Dan masih banyak faktor-faktor lainnya yang membuat mereka menjadi sedekat ini.

Orang tua Kyuhyun adalah orang tua Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua orang tua itu bahkan sempat berniat menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Ahra, anak sulung keluarga Cho yang sedang meneruskan sekolahnya di luar negri hanya agar persahabatan mereka bisa lebih erat lagi. Namun tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Ahra noonanya memiliki kekasih yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Ahra tidak bisa menerimanya karena Sungmin lebih muda dan dia tidak tertarik dengan anak-anak dikeluarga Lee— termasuk si bungsu Sungjin yang juga sangat tampan— karena sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia hanya tertarik pada Kyuhyun.

Mungkin, sejak mereka mulai mengalami pubertas. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin mengalami masa pubertas yang sama. Meski Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, yang jelas Sungmin berubah. Melihat fisik Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih tinggi— padahal sejak mereka kecil Sungmin selalu jauh lebih tinggi, pubertas yang dialamai Kyuhyun cukup membuat Sungmin kesal sebenarnya—, lebih tegap, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, dengan suara bass yang menawan, membuat Sungmin tidak lagi bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Bahkan saat Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil akselarasi dan membuat mereka menjadi satu kelas saat di junior high school, Sungmin tidak mau memisahkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Dia selalu mengomel saat gadis-gadis mulai mengerubungi Kyuhyun dan berteriak histeris pada pemuda itu. Dia selalu tidak suka saat gadis-gadis memberikan coklat saat valentine padahal akhirnya coklat-coklat itu berakhir diperutnya.

Sungmin bahkan menangis seorang diri saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memperkenalkan seorang gadis sebagai pacarnya saat mereka baru saja masuk di Sapphire, senior high school mereka.

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak peka, tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Sungmin. Baginya segala sikap Sungmin hanya bentuk rasa takut berlebihan kehilangan sahabatnya karena mereka sudah terlalu dekat sejak kecil. Hanya itu, dia tidak pernah berfikir lebih.

Termasuk saat Sungmin berhenti menegurnya, berhenti berbicara padanya, berhenti datang kerumahnya, berhenti pergi bersama dengannya kesekolah, berhenti merengek padanya, berhenti menampakkan wajah lucunya, saat dia mengenalkan Victoria Song, teman mereka disekolah sebagai kekasihnya. Gadis China itu satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menarik hati Kyuhyun. Dan karena gadis itu Sungmin berusaha berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun.

Enam bulan Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Vic, enam bulan pula mereka berjauhan. Sungmin setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada Kyuhyun bahwa aksi diamnya karena dia amat sangat mencintai pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Bahkan dia mengutuk Kyuhyun karena dengan santainya datang ke kamarnya dengan wajah sendu. Mengatakan bahwa dia dan Vic putus, karena Vic harus melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar negri.

Kyuhyun menganggap aksi diam Sungmin karena Sungmin juga mulai menyukai orang lain, seperti dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun menganggap itu hal wajar, sementara waktu memberi ruang untuk kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Bukankah mereka terlalu menempel satu sama lain? Dan Sungmin memukul kepalanya berkali-kali malam itu. Mereka berakhir dengan Kyuhyun menginap disana sambil terus menceritakan segala perasaannya tentang Vic.

Tidak peka sedikit pun dengan hati Sungmin yang kembali patah malam itu. Tidak peka dengan wajah Sungmin yang terluka malam itu. Bahkan kecupan yang Sungmin berikan dibibirnya malam itu, Kyuhyun anggap sebagai rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Sekali lagi, hati pemuda berwajah manis itu patah.

Bertahun-tahun sejak malam itu, Sungmin sadar dia gagal dalam usahanya untuk berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia bertekad hanya akan mengurangi kadar rasa cintanya. Mustahil. Tidak mencintai Kyuhyun adalah mustahil. Berharap Kyuhyun mencintainya pun begitu. Kyuhyun menyukai gadis, tidak seperti dirinya yang sepertinya sejak lahir sudah ditakdirkan hanya akan mencintai Kyuhyun, tidak orang lain.

Yang jelas hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Sungmin akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

* * *

"Kyu, tentang Prom—" Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya. Melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku catatan didepannya. Mereka sedang belajar mengingat besok adalah ujian akhir mereka. "Kau akan mengadakan Promposal untuk seseorang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. Tangannya menulis beberapa angka dan berhasil menyelesaikan satu soal lagi. Cho bungsu ini jenius, untuk apa dia belajar keras setengah mati begini?

"Aku akan membuat Promposal sekaligus menyatakan perasaanku," gumam Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti menulis, tapi dia tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari buku.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan meletakkan pensilnya. Dia memberi Sungmin waktu sepuluh menit untuk perbincangan ini. "Baik, jika pikiranmu masih saja pada Prom sialan itu, mari bicarakan. Setelah itu aku mau kau fokus pada buku-bukumu, Lee Sungmin. Kita siswa tahun akhir saat ini, jika kau lupa."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nah, begitu dong," katanya sumringah. "Aku akan membuat Promposal untuk orang itu. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku rasa aku harus menyatakannya sekarang sebelum ada yang pergi. Setidaknya aku harus membuat kenangan yang jauh lebih bagus disaat terakhir. Mengajaknya ke Prom bersamaku, menikmati malam terakhir itu dengan tawa dan bergelas-gelas soda—atau wine," Sungmin tertawa. "Setelahnya, jika dia ingin pergi, aku akan melepasnya. Jika dia memang tidak bisa menerimaku, aku tidak apa-apa. setidaknya aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku inginkan," katanya. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan senyuman yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Memeluk boneka yang sejak tadi mengganjal perutnya agar tidak menggencet ujung meja. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Begitu ujian selesai, kemeriahan Prom akan menjawab semuanya," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. Sungmin selalu berbinar saat menceritakan orang ini. Kyuhyun bahkan kagum karena Sungmin berhasil menyembunyikan satu rahasia ini padahal Sungmin tidak pernah bisa bermain rahasia dengannya. Kyuhyun amat sangat penasaran. Sungguh. Wajah sumringah Sungmin, matanya yang berbinar, senyuman lembutnya, siapa yang berhasil mengambil alih itu semua?

"Kau akan mengadakan Promposal juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Membuang-buang waktuku," sambungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat tipis, tapi dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "Ah, baiklah, ayo kita belajar hingga tengah malam, Kyuhyun-sshi~~" serunya bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali sibuk pada catatan-catatan mereka. Siapa? Siapa si sialan itu? batinnya.

* * *

Hari ujian dimulai. Ini adalah hari-hari paling melelahkan nomor satu bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hari-hari melelahkan nomor dua adalah saat ujian masuk universitas. Mereka benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain ujian dan belajar. Bahkan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk terus menginap dirumah Sungmin meski orang tuanya sudah pulang dari Shanghai. Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anak mereka. Sungmin tidak bisa belajar jika tidak dengan makanan, dia yakin beratnya bertambah lagi sekarang.

Pagi, siang, malam, yang mereka kerjakan hanya belajar. Kyuhyun bahkan berhasil meninggalkan kencannya dengan laptop beberapa hari ini. Sebuah hal yang mengagumkan mengingat namja itu tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bermain game.

Sedang Sungmin, dia masih sangat sempat memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Promposal yang dimulai besok.

"Hyukjae-ah, apa kau sudah memikirkan untuk Promposal?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang berada dikantin. Siang ini, dihari terakhir ujian, kantin sungguh sangat ramai. Wajah-wajah tanpa beban terlihat disana-sini.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku hanya memikirkan agar itu semua berjalan sukses. Aku ketua panitia, Minnie," jawabnya. "Lagi pula, Donghae yang harusnya memikirkan Promposal. Dia yang akan mengajakku," sambungnya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ah, benar. Kau bukan hanya akan mengurus Promposal. Berapa lama waktu yang diberikan untuk Promposal?"

"Tiga hari, hanya tiga hari. Sisanya kami akan menyiapkan untuk Prom dan segala keperluannya."

Sungmin mengangguk dan diam.

"Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin bersemangat. "Aku sudah membuat semua persiapannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku dan Donghae yang akan langsung merekam Promposalmu. Tenang saja, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aigoo~ Hyukkie-ah, kau baik sekali~" kata Sungmin dan memukul bahu sahabatnya itu. dan mereka tertawa.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sungmin menggedikkan bahunya. "Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari," jawab Sungmin.

Mereka kembali diam. Menikmati makan siang masing-masing sambil bersenda gurau dan sesekali curhatan Hyukjae tentang seme tersayangnya, Donghae.

"Sungminnie," sapa satu suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan makan mereka.

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan suara ini.

_"Hai, Sungminnie. Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentangmu. Perkenalkan aku…" _suara dari masa lalu itu terngiang dipikirannya.

"Victoria-sshi—" gumam Hyukjae. Dia saja terlihat cukup kaget melihat gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Sungmin berbalik cepat untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya dengan sangat ramah dari belakang. "Vic…" gumamnya.

"Astaga, lama tidak bertemu kalian. Apa kabar?" sapanya sangat ramah sambil memeluk Hyukjae dan Sungmin bergantian.

Sungmin hanya diam. Nyeri dihatinya berdenyut sekali lagi. Sangat jelas dimatanya bahwa dibelakang gadis yang kini semakin cantik itu Kyuhyun berdiri. Menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah.

"Kapan kau tiba?" tanya Hyukjae, melirik Sungmin sedikit.

"Kemarin, sekolahku sudah selesai dan aku pulang. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disini. Hyukkie-ah, kudengar kau mengadakan Prom disekolah kita?" tanya bersemangat. Gadis ini, bahkan dia tidak canggung sedikit pun meski sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Hyukjae tertawa. "Benar, aku keren 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau selalu keren, Hyukkie. Sepertinya aku akan mengalami dua kali Prom disenior high schoolku," jawabnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan mereka saling tersenyum. "Kau akan mengundangku kan?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae.

"O-oh, tentu. Satu undangan khusus untukmu," jawab Hyukjae bingung. Jika dia menolak, teman-teman Vic yang lain pasti akan memohon juga padanya. Meski gadis ini sudah tidak lagi bersekolah disini, Hyukjae yakin sahabat-sahabat lamanya masih ingin Vic ada diacara Prom itu. Gadis baik hati ini, benar-benar bisa menjaga eksistensinya.

Sungmin terdiam. Saat Victoria berbicara padanya, dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun dia tidak. Senyuman manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dia kembali, Min," gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Ketakutan besar apa ini yang tiba-tiba datang kehatinya?

..

"Kau menjemputnya?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka pulang bersama.

"Tidak, dia menelfonku dan mengatakan akan datang kesekolah menyapa teman-temannya. Dan dia datang," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali diam. Dia tertunduk. Sejak tadi, wajah Kyuhyun selalu terlihat sumringah. "Kau senang sekali dia datang," katanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Entahlah, aku hanya… rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Jika aku yang pergi selama itu, apa kau akan seperti ini juga?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun diam. "Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin diam. "Aku hanya berfikir, apa sebaiknya aku menerima tawaran Appa untuk berkuliah di Jepang?"

"Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Appa baru menawarkanku tadi malam."

"Kau akan ke Jepang?"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak pernah ingin pergi dari Seoul?"

"Aku hanya akan mempertimbangkannya, Kyu."

"Wae? Kau tidak akan pernah mau pergi dari sini, aku tahu itu."

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin suasana baru."

"Saat Vic memutuskan untuk berada disini kenapa malah kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Apa hubungan ini semua dengan Vic?"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua berada disini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke Jepang atau kemana pun."

"Kyu—"

"Kau hanya akan masuk ke Universitas S atau apa pun itu disini. Tidak ke luar negri mana pun."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan Vic berada disekitarku. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat kau pergi menjauhiku karena aku bersama Vic."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu karena Vic."

"Ya, kau iya, Lee Sungmin!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi.

Sungmin terkejut. "Kyuhyun, kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar mereka sekarang sudah berada didepan rumah mereka. Perdebatan ini…

"Maaf, aku lelah. Promposal akan mulai besok, persiapkanlah semuanya. Bukankah kau ingin menyatakan pada orang itu," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengingatnya?"

"T-tentu, kau mengatakannya setiap saat," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung. "Sudahlah sana masuk. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk kerumahnya, begitu pun Sungmin.

..

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya.

"Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Dia akan ke Jepang? Cih, yang benar saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat benar, dia tidak sepanik ini saat dulu Vic bilang dia akan pergi ke luar negri. Tapi, ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba kesal? Kenapa dia membentak Sungmin? Kenapa dengan perdebatan mereka tadi?

"Apa Lee Aboji benar-benar akan mengirim Sungmin ke Jepang?" gumamnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, berbaring kesebelah kanan.

"Lalu aku akan sendirian ke Universitas?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, berbaring telentang.

"Ah, Promposal, apa aku juga harus mempersiapkannya? Membawa Vic?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Mengingat Vic sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul, membuat hatinya sedikit senang. Dia tidak punya sahabat wanita selain Vic. Dan dia cukup punya Sungmin untuk orang yang paling dekat dengannya dengan gender yang sama.

Kyuhyun berbalik, berbaring kesebelah kiri.

"Promposal Sungmin, untuk siapa?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama. Sejak kapan Sungmin sangat menyita pikirannya seperti ini.

Tunggu. Saat mereka di sekolah dasar, saat Sungmin jatuh sakit, dia memang sangat panik. Berlari dengan pipi penuh air mata mendatangi Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Saat Sungmin pingsan waktu upacara Nasional disekolah, mereka sama-sama di junior high school saat itu, dia yang berlari kesetanan menggendong Sungmin ke UKS dengan wajah sangat panik. Saat Sungmin menjauhinya…

"Ya, aku pernah jauh lebih panik dari saat ini," gumamnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Deru mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah cukup membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Itu mobil Appanya. Mungkin Appa tahu sesuatu, pikirnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun turun menuju ruang tamu. Menunggu Appanya disana dengan tidak sabar.

"Appa, apa Appa tahu tentang rencana Aboji yang akan menyekolahkan Sungmin ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sang Appa baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Astaga kau ini, Appa bahkan belum mengucapkan salam," gerutu Tuan Cho pada anak bungsunya ini. "Sungmin? Tidak. Appa tidak dengar apa-apa tentang Sungmin yang akan pergi ke Jepang," jawab Cho Appa. Kepala keluarga Cho itu mengambil duduk disofa dekat Kyuhyun. Menyandarkan tubuh letignya sejenak disana.

"Itu berarti dia tidak akan pergi 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Appa tidak tahu, Kyu. Mungkin saja itu benar. Wae?"

Kyuhyun diam, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa jika Sungmin pergi ke Jepang? Eommanya sudah membicarakan itu pada Eomma," kata Nyonya Cho sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk suami tercintanya.

"Jadi itu benar?!" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya kentara sekali, dia sangat kaget.

Nyonya Cho mengangguk. "Tapi Eomma rasa Sungmin tidak akan pergi. Dia mana bisa jauh-jauh darimu," jawab Nyonya Cho dengan senyum terlembut diwajahnya.

"Eommonim, kenapa aku harus tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun?" interupsi satu suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Lee Sungmin sudah berdiri disana dengan hoodie pink kebesarannya dan celana pendek berwarna khaki.

"Omo, kau mengagetkanku, Minnie-ah," kata Nyonya Cho sambil tertawa. "Duduklah dulu. Abojimu akan istirahat," sambungnya sambil menggendeng kepala keluarga Cho yang sangat berwibawa itu.

"Aigoo~ Uri Sungminnie semakin terlihat manis. Apa kau tumbuh dengan baik? Wajahmu tidak berubah sejak umurmu sepuluh tahun," kata Tuan Cho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Eiy, Aboji juga selalu terlihat semakin muda," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan mereka semua tertawa.

"Duduklah, Min, kami ke kamar dulu," kata orang tua Kyuhyun dan berlalu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Sungjin memintaku untuk membelikannya kaset game," ada Sungmin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kesini? Ini bukan toko game. Atau kau tidak punya uang dan berniat memintanya dariku?" sela Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau sedang datang bulan? Moodmu buruk sekali sejak tadi siang," ejek Sungmin. "Temani aku. Hari sebentar lagi malam. Aku malas berjalan sendiri. Kau kan punya mobil," sambungnya dengan senyuman membujuk yang cukup mematikan seme manapun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kau 'kan juga punya mobil."

"Aku malas menyetir."

"Suruh saja Sungjin."

"Dia belum punya SIM."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap tepat dimata Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. Sejak kapan mata Sungmin terlihat sangat bening seperti ini? Dan, pipi yang bersemu itu, sejak kapan cukup menarik perhatiannya? Apa segini hebatnya efeknya Sungmin yang akan berangkat ke Jepang?

"Aish! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan bodohmu itu. Kajja, temani aku. Sungjin bilang kau tahu yang mana gamenya. Ini game yang kalian bicarakan dua hari yang lalu," kata Sungmin tidak sabaran.

"Ck, kau merepotkanku saja," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Itulah kenapa aku dilahirkan," kata Sungmin dan tertawa sebesar-besarnya.

..

Disini mereka sekarang. Terdampar disebuah kedai kopi kecil disudut jalan kota. Sungmin merengek untuk masuk kesini saat tadi mereka melewatinya selesai membeli semua pesanan Sungjin. Dia tertarik dengan dekorasi kedai kopi yang sangat klasik dan rumahan ini. Kyuhyun sendiri, tidak pernah bisa mendengar rengekan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu.

"Hyukjae bilang Promposal sudah dimulai," kata Sungmin sambil menyendok cheesecake dihadapannya.

"Hn, benarkah? Bukankah seharusnya besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka bergerak dengan cepat," jawab Sungmin. "Ah, selain Promposal, ada hal yang lebih penting."

"Apa yang lebih merepotkan dari pada Promposal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Setelannya, jas, kemeja, pentofel, hal-hal semacam itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu juga penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin gadis-gadis disekolah kita sudah mulai sibuk dengan gaun, tatanan rambut, dan apalah itu lainnya," jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa acara perpisahan kita sangat merepotkan? Sekolah lain hanya mengadakan pesta setelah acara seremonial. Tanpa harus memikirkan setelan, gaun, Promposal, atau hal lainnya," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Nikmati sajalah, Kyu. Kau ini seperti ahjusshi tua yang tidak bisa menikmati hidup saja," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Memandang keluar etalase kaca besar dihadapannya. Suasana Seoul saat malam cukup menghiburnya.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin.

"Aku apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Oh, belum. Aku terlalu fokus pada Promposal," jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Ayo kita cari setelan bersama-sama," ajak Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi diatas meja, menyesapnya sedikit.

"Ah, kau akan ikut?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak ikut?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aish, aku salut pada diriku sendiri, kau tahu. Aku rasa hanya aku yang tahan berbicara denganmu dengan sikap dingin dan menyebalkanmu itu. Aku bahkan bertahan sepanjang umurku hingga saat ini," kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun tertsenyum tipis. "Selamat kalau begitu. Kau beruntung bisa bertahan selama itu disampingku," katanya.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan posisi ini pada siapa pun," kata Sungmin diselingi tawanya. Kyuhyun bahkan ikut tertawa.

"Bagus, itu lebih bagus. Teruslah disampingku sampai kapan pun," katanya.

Mereka tertawa malam itu. Lupa dengan segala hal yang sempat menyita banyak pikiran mereka masing-masing. Benar yang Nyonya Lee katakan, mereka hanya butuh lima menit untuk kembali berbaikan.

_Tentu, aku akan terus berada disampingmu…_

* * *

"Sungmin! Sungmin-ah! Kau harus lihat ini sekarang!" Ryeowook, namja manis teman sekelasnya berteriak sambil melompat-lompat riang. Untung saja tubuhnya kecil.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berlari menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Donghae, sedang memberikan Promposalnya pada Hyukjae. Astaga aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sangat romantis!" jawab Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh kau serius? Disekolah?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin sambil tertawa.

"Mereka sedang di aula indoor sekolah," jawab si mungil ini sambil menarik Sungmin dan berlari.

Sungmin mengangguk dan ikut berlari. "Ah, Cho Kyuhyun!" serunya saat melihat Kyuhyun berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Jangan berlari dikoridor!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ikut denganku, ppalli!" seru Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang melihat keduanya tersenyum. "Bawa saja dia. Aku akan duluan, aku tunggu di aula," katanya dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa di aula? Semua siswa berada disana. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mempersiapkan acara festival sekolah untuk kelas masing-masing?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Donghae memberikan Promposalnya pada Hyukjae hari ini. Kajja, kita harus lihat. Ini menghebohkan satu sekolah," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Matanya menatap wajah Sungmin yang berpeluh. "Kau kira tubuhmu kuat berlari seperti itu," gumamnya. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap keringat dipelipis Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Oh, sial, dia masih sama mempesonanya, batinnya sambil mengatur detak jantungnya semakin berdebar. "Aish, kajja kajja!" serunya dan menarik Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, aula tidak seramai itu. Hanya beberapa orang teman mereka. Maskot tim basket sekolah berdiri disana sambil menari-nari tidak jelas dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Anggota dance sekolah yang memang diketuai Donghae terlihat sedang bersiap-siap. Di atap aula yang cukup tinggi itu, terlihat balon-nalon berwarna pink dan putih yang berterbangan dengan pita-pita yang terikat dibawahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Promposal itu seperti ini, Kyu," jawab Sungmin.

"Selalu berlebihan seperti ini?"

Sungmin mendecih. "Percuma menjelaskan pada orang sepertimu."

Kyuhyun hanya melengos dan melambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang tertawa malu melihat kedatangan mereka. "Si Ikan Mokpo ini," gumamnya.

"Omong-omong, dimana Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin. Dia berjinjit untuk mencari dimana sahabatnya itu kini berada.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya.

"Ah, itu Hyukjae!" Sungmin melompat-lompat kegirangan. "YA! Hyukjae-ah, yuhuuu~~ Astaga kau beruntung sekaliii~!" teriak Sungmin saat Hyukjae datang dengan wajah bingung dengan mata tertutup kain hitam sambil ditarik oleh beberapa teman mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sungguh," katanya panik.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa. Suara alunan musik mulai terdengar seiring dengan penutup mata Hyukjae yang dibuka.

"Kau kenapa tidak ikut membantu? Hyukjae 'kan sahabatmu," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Donghae sempat meminta bantuanku, tetapi teman-teman dikelas lebih membutuhkanku," jawab Sungmin.

Donghae mulai menari dengan gerakan yang menakjubkan. Tidak salah jika dia selalu memenangkan bettle dance dimana pun. Hyukjae terlihat terkejut setengah mati. Matanya melihat keatas, takjub dengan balon-balon di atas sana. Senyuman bahagia terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Jika aku punya seme seperti Donghae, aku pasti sudah senang setengah mati. Sudah tampan, romantis pula," gumam Sungmin.

"Cih, ikan itu kau bilang tampan? Lebih tampan aku," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat tampangmu sejak kau lahir. Wajah Donghae 'kan tidak membosankan," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendecih dan mengapit leher Sungmin dengan lengannya. "Dasar kau, Lee Sungmin," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aw, aw! Kau ini! Aissh!" gerutu Sungmin.

Alunan musik berhenti. Beberapa anggota tim dance tersebut berlari kebelakang dan mengambil papan berukuran cukup besar. Memasang formasi berlutut di depan Hyukjae, dan membuka papan tersebut tinggi-tinggi diatas kepala mereka. P.R.O.M.? begitu tulisan yang ada dimasing-masing papan.

"Hyukjae-ah, will you be my Prom?" tanya Donghae sambil ikut berlutut. Si maskot tadi berdiri disamping Donghae sambil mengulurkan buket bunga.

"Aish, kau kira aku seorang gadis sampai harus seperti ini. Kau ini!" gerutu Hyukjae sambil memukul kepala Donghae.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan yang lainnya tertawa. "Dia bahkan memakai bahasa Inggris, keras sekali usahanya," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ppalli, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jawab saja," kata Donghae tidak sbaran. Wajah merengeknya sungguh lucu.

Hyukjae tertawa dan mengangguk. "Jika nanti kau melamarku apa akan seheboh ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Lebih dari ini! Gomawo, Hyukkie-ah," jawab Donghae dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat. Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Kalian yang disana, aku tunggu Promposal kalian secepatnya," kata Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"MWO? KAMI?!"

..

.

Sungmin menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia baru saja melangkah keluar dari rumah ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Kebetulan dia memang mau kesana.

"Mobil siapa?" gumamnya.

Dengan langkah kecil Sungmin menuju ke rumah yang sejak kecil sudah sering dia datangi itu. Selain rumahnya, rumah keluarga Cho adalah tempat ternyaman yang dia punya. Apa lagi jika Ahra sedang dirumah, dia akan sangat dimanja. Ahra bilang, bisakah dia menukar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin untuk menjadi adiknya? Sungmin begitu manis sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat dingin. Selain itu, ini adalah tempat jika dia ingin kabur saat bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Wah, sepatu perempuan," gumam Sungmin saat masuk ke dalam rumah. "Apa Ahra noona sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka sepatunya dan masuk menuju dapur yang terdengar ramai.

"Kyu, siapa yang pu—" Sungmin terdiam.

"Hai, kau datang," sapa Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya dimeja makan.

"Lang…" sambung Sungmin sangat-sangat pelan. "Kau disini, Vic?" tanyanya dengan senyuman terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan.

Victoria Song, gadis itu tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati Sungmin disana. "Iya, aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja mencari setelan untuk Prom. Aku baru akan mengajak Kyuhyun kerumahmu, Min," jawabnya dengan nada riangnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berang. "Ku pikir ada yang sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama," katanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Maaf, aku pikir karena Vic minta ditemani mencari gaun untuk Prom, jadi sekalian saja," sahutnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Salah satu hal yang dia benci adalah saat Kyuhyun melupakan janji mereka. "Cih, terserah padamu, aku tidak perduli," ketusnya dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Victoria memandang Kyuhyun cemas. "Kau tidak bilang jika sudah berjanji padanya untuk pergi bersama, Kyuhyun," katanya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Emosinya sedikit tersulut melihat tingkah Sungmin yang satu ini. "Kenapa dia masih saja seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Pergi susul dia. Kau mau ini seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu?" desak Victoria.

"Biarkan saja. Kekanakan sekali. Meski aku sudah mendapatkan setelanku, dia masih tetap bisa pergi denganku, 'kan," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Victoria menghela nafas. "Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin bisa salah paham terus jika begini," katanya lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria. Dia hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja," gumamnya.

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan kembali ke rumah. Hilang sudah niatnya meminta foto-foto lamanya dan Kyuhyun pada Nyonya Cho. Dia selalu dan akan selalu kesal setiap kali Kyuhyun lupa akan janji mereka.

"Dia yang mengajakku, dia yang mengingkari. Cho Kyuhyun sialan!" gerutunya masih dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Ya, hyung, berhenti terlihat seperti seorang bocah berumur lima tahun!" seru Sungjin saat mendapati hyung tersayangnya memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" serunya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sungjin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Dia itu kenapa?" gumamnya dan kembali fokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas menatap berlembar-lembar foto yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya. Sebagian besar foto itu adalah foto masa kecilnya dan Kyuhyun, sebagian kecil lainnya foto-foto mereka sejak junior high school hingga sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau masih mencintainya?" bisik Sungmin.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih banyak untuk sambutan hangatnya Readerdeul ^0^  
Untuk Noonaku, Eonniku, semuanya yang udah Review dan tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Gomawo *bow*  
Sepertinya banyak yang kesal sama Kyuhyun, hahaha XD poor Kyu.  
Ini chapter 2. maaf jika tidak sesuai perkiraan Readerdeul, sekali lagi maaf. Hehe  
aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk ini hehe  
jangan lupa review lagi yaa~  
Well, Happy KyuMin Day 3**

* * *

"Jadi setelah acara Promposal ini berakhir, festival sekolah akan dimulai satu hari penuh. Dua hari setelahnya acara seremonial dan malamnya acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu, Prom!" seru Hyukjae bersemangat. Dokumen-dokumen terlihat berserakan dihadapannya.

"Acara sekolah kita tidak pernah seheboh ini, Hyukkie-ah. Kau benar-benar keren!" kata Ryeowook berapi-api.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Ini semakin keren karena kerja sama kita semua," katanya. Hyukjae menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi disana bersama mereka. Namja manis itu sedikit pendiam hari ini.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk Prom? Setelan? Sepatu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Kau sendiri? Dan kau, Min?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Sudah. Eomma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Setelan terbaik, sepatu terbaik," jawabnya.

"Lalu Promposal?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

Sungmin tertunduk, menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Ini hari terakhir, jika kau lupa," kata Hyukjae mengingatkan.

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah tidak berminat," kata Sungmin.

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berpandangan satu sama lain. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali sejak tadi? "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, ku rasa dia tidak akan pergi denganku," jawabnya.

"Dia akan pergi bersama Vic?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya menahan tawa. "Kurasa begitu," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Lee Sungmin, ini sebenarnya bukan tentang kau akan mengajaknya pergi ke Prom bersamamu. Ini tentang bagaimana agar si tidak peka itu tahu bahwa seumur hidup kalian kau begitu mencintainya," kata Hyukjae, disambut anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Kau tidak lelah menahan semuanya sendiri? Kau tidak penasaran dengan perasaan Kyuhyun? Kau tidak penasaran kenapa dia tidak pernah pacaran lagi sejak putus dari Vic?"

"Karena dia masih mencintai Vic?" tebak Sungmin.

"Itu hanya tebakanmu saja. Lebih baik kau coba, tidak ada salahnya. Ingat, ini bukan hanya sekedar tentang Prom, ini tentang hatimu," kata Hyukjae.

Sungmin terdiam. "Tapi jika dia tidak bisa terima dan menjauhiku?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu, ku rasa," kata Ryeowook. "Kalian sudah bersama sejak masih bayi. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menjauhimu hanya karena ini. Bagaimana pun, seharusnya dia mengerti tentang perasaanmu."

Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. "Ayo, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan merekam kalian dimana pun," kata Hyukjae menyemangati.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Gomawo Hyukjae-ah, Wookie-ah," gumamnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" sebuah seruan dari arah pintu kelas terdengar. Sungmin yang memunggungi pintu berbalik. Cho Kyuhyun disana dengan dua buah cone es krim ditangannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Dia masih belum lupa tentang kejadian Kyuhyun membeli setelan bersama Vic dan bukan bersamanya. Dan ya, dia masih kesal.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin. Seluruh mata gadis-gadis dikelas ini menatapnya kagum, beberapa menatap Sungmin iri. Siapa yang tidak tahu bertapa 'mesra'nya persahabatan mereka berdua? "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kedua es krim itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap es krim yang terulur padanya. "Kau menyogokku?" tanyanya.

"Ck, ambil saja sebelum meleleh," paksa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil keduanya sekaligus. Dia mendengus pura-pura kesal pada Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun sudah membujuknya? Sungmin tahu benar seberapa besar gengsi Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya? Cepat sekali dia menyerah padaku, batin Sungmin.

"Aku akan menemanimu mencari setelan itu jika kau masih ingin kutemani," kata Kyuhyun dan mengambil duduk disamping Sungmin yang memang kosong. "Oh, hai Hyukjae, Wookie-ah," sapanya datar.

"Eomma sudah membelikannya," kata Sungmin dan mulai memakan es krimnya. "Kau mau?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, itu permintaan maafku karena sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri," jawabnya.

Sungmin terkekeh. Jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun akan memberikan apa saja yang Sungmin minta. "Ini Wookie, ambillah. Aku akan minta belikan yang lebih besar pada Kyuhyun nanti," katanya sambil menyodorkan satu es krimnya pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, gomawo," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan ikut Promposal?" tanya Hyukjae sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin.

"Tidak, maksudku, awalnya tidak," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku memikirkannya tadi. Bukankah harus membawa pasangan?"

Hyukjae mendelik dan menatap Sungmin yang terpaku. "Kau akan membuat Promposal untuk siapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku belum tahu. Aku rasa itu merepotkan. Bisakah aku hanya mengajaknya saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbatuk. Es krim yang tadi hampir masuk ketenggorokkannya kini berceceran dimulutnya.

"Aish, kau jorok sekali," kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tangannya terulur dan menempel tepat dibibir Sungmin yang kini berlumuran es krim. Mengusapnya pelaaaan, pelaaaan sekali. "Kau ini," gumamnya.

Seketika Sungmin merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Yang ada dimatanya hanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae, Ryewook dan teman-teman dikelasnya yang sedang ber Uuu~ ria menjadi blur. Sungmin menikmati jemari Kyuhyun yang membersihkan lelehan es krim di bibirnya, pipinya, dagunya.

"Yang lebih penting, apa kau akan pergi bersama Vic, Kyu?" tany Ryeowook yang seketika membuat dunia Sungmin kembali berputar. Pemuda mungil ini dan pertanyaan polosnya hampir saja membuat Sungmin menumpahkan semua es krim ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. "Itu ide bagus," katanya dan… "AW! YAK LEE SUNGMIN KAU JADI KANIBAL SEKARANG?! LEPASKAN JARIKU!"

Sungmin mengigit geram jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam mulutnya. "IYA! Wae?! Wae?!" seru Sungmin setelah melepas gigitannya.

"Sakit!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap jarinya yang kini memerah. "Kenapa kau selalu terlihat marah-marah jika kita membicarakan Vic?" tanyanya.

Sungmin terdiam. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menahan tawa mereka sambil melengah. Oh, Sungmin, kau ketahuan.

"Vic juga mengatakan tentang sesuatu tentang sikapmu ini kemarin. Ck, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyusul Donghae," kata Kyuhyun dan berdiri sari duduknya.

"Kalian kemana?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Membuat papan selamat datang untuk gerbang sekolah. Ah, kita sepertinya kekurangan papan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Aku akan sampaikan pada ketua OSIS," kata Hyukjae. "Aku akan menyusul kesana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin. "Aish, kau benar-benar," gerutunya.

"Kyu, kau akan pergi nanti malam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, aku ada acara. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Wae? Kau mau ikut? Susul aku saja ke kedai kopi yang kemarin kita datangi. Aku disana nanti," jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Yak, CHO! Kenapa kau kesana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Susul aku saja, kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku pergi," jawab Kyuhyun dan menghilang dipintu kelas.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Apa kau mau merekamku disana, Hyukkie?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gusi-gusinya. "Tentu, tentu saja. Apa pun untukmu, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

Sungjin menatap heran hyungnya yang terlihat sangat manis malam ini. Celana chino berwarna mocca dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku membalut tubuhnya. Setelan itu memang terdengar manly, tapi jika Sungmin yang mengenakan, justru terlihat manis.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Sungjin.

"Kau ini ingin tahu saja," jawab Sungmin. Dia merapikan rambutnya sudah wangi. Disemprotkannya parfum vanilla kesayangannya kebeberapa titik tertentu ditubuhnya.

"Donghae hyung, Hyukjae hyung dan Ryeowook hyung sudah menunggumu didepan," kata Sungjin. Dia menatap Sungmin sekali lagi. Manis sekali, batinnya. Jika saja Sungjin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia pasti sudah menjadi seorang brother complex sekarang. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan siapa pun untuk memacari hyungnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu tolong kau bawakan itu," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah papan triplek cukup besar yang terletak disudut kamarnya.

Sungjin diam. Dia mengambil papan itu dan betapa sangat terkejutnya pemuda tampan itu. "Hyung ini…" gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya?"

Sungjin menatap papan triplek yang berisi banyak foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu. Semua foto itu disusun sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk alphabet yang tersusun membentuk tulisan PROM? Semua foto mereka mulai dari bayi hingga yang terbaru ada disini.

"Kau akan mengajak Kyuhyun hyung ke Prom dengan cara ini?" tanya Sungjin.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan untuk mengajaknya ke Prom," jawab Sungmin.

Sungjin menatap Sungmin bingung, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. "Hyung, kau… jangan bilang kau…"

Sungmin tertawa. "Menurutmu apa yang harus aku bawa? Bunga atau coklat? Dia tidak begitu suka keduanya," tanyanya bingung.

"Wine, wine saja. Kita tahu Kyuhyun hyung sangat menyukai wine," usul Sungjin.

"Oh, kau benar! Kau sungguh pintar, Jinnie-ah!" seru Sungmin. "Aku akan memberikannya wine yang sangat dia inginkan itu."

"Wine yang ada digudang wine kita?" tanya Sungjin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau turunlah dulu, bilang pada mereka untuk menungguku sebentar lagi. Aku hanya akan mengambil wine," suruhnya.

Sungjin menatap Sungmin. "Hyung, kau sadar dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak sedikit pun mengkhawatirkan tentang Appa, Eomma, Cho Aboji bahkan Eommonim, aku justru khawatir dengan Kyuhyun hyung sendiri."

Sungmin membelai kepala Sungjin. "Aku tahu, kau tenang saja. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, 'kan? Rasanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi," katanya.

Sungjin menghela nafas. "Aku akan turun," katanya. "Good luck, hyung," gumamnya lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Sungmin mengangguk. Menatap sekali lagi pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum. "Good luck, Lee Sungmin," gumamnya.

..

.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" seru Sungmin pada ponsel ditelinganya. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sejak mobil mereka mulai berjalan menuju kedai kopi yang Kyuhyun katakan, Sungmin sudah menelfon Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi. Niatnya hanya untuk memastikan apa Kyuhyun benar disana, tapi namja tampan diseberang telfon sana hanya menjawab untuk segera menyusulnya.

"MWO?! Kau menyuruhku segera kesana tapi tidak mengatakan untuk apa, kau ini bagaimana?!" seru Sungmin sekali lagi.

_"Datang saja. Atau kau sudah punya janji untuk Promposal itu?"_ suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"O-oh, t-tidak, tentu saja. Aku tidak jadi dengan Promposal itu," jawab Sungmin gugup.

_"Oh, itu bagus. Segera kesini, kau harus lihat apa yang aku lakukan. Sudah ya,_" kata Kyuhyun lagi dan sambungan telfon itu mati.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Oh, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya gugup.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disana? Beberapa seksi perekam untuk Promposal bahkan ada disana. Dia memintanya tadi siang," kata Donghae.

"MWO?!" seru Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Donghae bahkan sampai menutup telinganya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini…" gumam Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika—bagaimana jika dia bersama—"

"Tidak, Min. Tidak. Jangan mengatakan apa pun," kata Hyukjae menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai terlihat panik dengan pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

"Apa kedai kopi yang itu?" tanya Donghae menunjuk sebuah toko disudut jalanan kota.

"Benar," jawab Sungmin. "Aku serius, Hyukjae-ah, bagaimana jika dia bersama Vic? Dia menyuruhku datang untuk menyaksikannya menyatakan Promposal untuk Vic?"

"Tenanglah," gumam Ryeowook sambil mengelus lengan Sungmin. "Nikmati saja. Ingat ini bukan tentang Prom. Jika kau tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan terhadapmu, setidaknya kau tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya pada hatimu," sambungnya.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan kedai kopi yang terlihat cukup ramai itu. Mereka tidak langsung turun. Donghae sendiri menyiapkan kameranya untuk merekam, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook membantu menenangkan Sungmin. Selang beberapa menit, mereka baru turun. Sungmin berkali-kali menghela nafas. Sebuah botol wine koleksi keluarganya yang sangat Kyuhyun inginkan berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Aku sudah didepan. Terlihat ramai didalam," Sungmin menelfon Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Oh, baiklah," katanya dan memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai melangkah masuk. Semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatapnya heran. Beberapa tersenyum dengan penuh arti, seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sungmin terus berjalan menuju tempat yang Kyuhyun katakan. Meja yang malam itu dia dan Kyuhyun duduki.

Langkah Sungmin sangat pelan, dadanya berdebar tidak menentu. Ini bukan sekedar euporia untuk malam perpisahannya. Ini tentang perasaannya. Tentang persahabatannya dan Kyuhyun. Tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan hatinya jika malam ini berakhir.

Sungmin sudah bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun beberapa meter didepannya. Benar, beberapa teman sekolahnya ada disana dengan kamera mereka merekam semuanya. Langkah Sungmin berhenti tiba-tiba saat—

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Aku sudah berfikir keras sekian lama tapi kurasa kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi. Ini bukan tentang Prom, bukan tentang malam perpisahan. Ini tentang kita, maukah kau…"

Sungmin terdiam. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dimeja yang malam itu dia duduki bersama Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang sangat mereka kenal. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bersemu dengan senyuman yang merekah. Keduanya saling bertatapan hingga tidak menyadari Sungmin yang kini sudah berdiri disana.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi pasanganku bukan hanya di malam Prom?" sambung Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sungmin.

Victoria, ya, gadis itu adalah Victoria, tertawa riang masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan ternganga. "Oh, astaga!" serunya.

Kyuhyun yang heran melihat ekspresi Vic berbalik. Mendapati Sungmin dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Donghae yang sedang merekam bersama Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang memegang sebuah papan yang dipenuhi dengan fotonya dan Sungmin.

"S-sungmin, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Vic panik. Dia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum perih. Dia menyodorkan botol wine dalam genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang kau sangat ingin minum wine ini untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Tapi saat itu aku tidak mengijinkannya karena kita tahu wine ini sangat langka," katanya pelan. "Sekarang aku berikan ini padamu. Kau bisa meminumnya bersama Vic setelah acara Prom selesai. Menikmati waktu kalian bersama lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Wajah Sungmin yang seperti ini, belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. "Ming, kau—"

"Promposalku—benar, Promposal itu sebenarnya untukmu. Kau tahu aku akan menyatakan sesuatu, 'kan? Itu untukmu. Tapi kurasa—" kalimat Sungmin terputus. Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku mau pulang," gumamnya.

Sungmin menyerahkan dengan paksa wine yang belum diterima Kyuhyun. Tertunduk dalam dan berbalik. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatapnya iba. Donghae bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia hanya berdiri diam dibalik kameranya yang terus merekam.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kyu. Sungguh," kata Sungmin sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih termenung disana.

"Lee Sungmin!" seru Hyukjae. "Sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun," gerutunya dan ikut berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Donghae berdiri diam disana. Donghae mengarahkan kameranya pada sudut-sudut tempat tragedy cinta dua sahabat itu. Merekam meja yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa, makanan yang sudah tersedia, bunga-bunga kecil disekitarnya dan cincin yang terletak di atas meja. Seketika matanya membulat, kaget. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Kau benar-benar, Kyu," gerutu Donghae.

..

.

Sungmin menangis dalam diamnya. Kejadian tadi berputar terus menerus diingatannya. Kyuhyun, Vic, meja yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa, genggaman tangan mereka. Apa? Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak akan membuat Promposal? Lalu yang tadi itu apa?

"Min, sudahlah," kata Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," gumam Sungmin.

Taksi yang membawa mereka pulang terus melaju. Hyukjae terus menerus menerima telfon dari Donghae tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Baginya, Sungmin yang terpenting saat ini. Sungmin tidak menangis. Pemuda manis itu hanya terus saja diam tanpa sepatah kata pun dan itu lebih membuat Hyukjae khawatir.

"Apa cinta pertama sebegini sakitnya?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Kau ini seperti seorang gadis saja, sudahlah, setidaknya kau tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia masih mencintai Vic, lupakan saja dia. Kau harus mulai benar-benar bersahabat dengannya."

Sungmin hanya diam. Apa dia bisa? Dia pernah mencobanya sekali dan dia gagal. Apa dia harus mencobanya lagi? Seumur hidup bersama Kyuhyun, apa dia bisa menepis rasa cintanya pada pemuda dingin itu? Apa dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun bersama Vic atau dengan orang lain lagi?

"Jika kau begitu menyayanginya, kau harus bisa melihatnya bahagia meski bukan denganmu," gumam Hyukjae. "terdengar mustahil memang, tapi kau harus."

Sungmin terus saja diam sampai taksi yang membawa mereka berhenti didepan rumah Sungmin. "Terimakasih, Hyuk. Sampai bertemu di Prom," katanya sebelum turun.

"Kau tidak akan datang festival sekolah? Teman-teman sekelas pasti menunggumu. Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," kata Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Lihat nanti saja," gumamnya dan turun. "Susul Donghae, sampaikan terimakasihku padanya dan Wookie."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Telfon aku jika kau kenapa-kenapa," pesannya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkah masuk kerumahnya. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Masih jelas diingatannya betapa Sungmin sangat bersemangat saat dia menyampaikan idenya tentang Promposal dan Prom. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk menyampaikan semua pada Kyuhyun. Dia juga masih ingat betapa Sungmin susah payah mengumpulkan foto mereka tanpa harus membuat Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee curiga. Untuk apa Sungmin meminta foto masa kecil mereka?

"Kembali ke kedai kopi tadi, ahjusshi," katanya dan disambut anggukan oleh supir taksi.

Ponsel Hyukjae berdering sekali lagi, masih dari Donghae.

"Yeobosseo, chagi," sapanya. "Ne, aku sudah mengantarnya. Tidak, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Hn— maksudmu? Oh, MWO?! Aish, Cho Kyuhyun sialan!"

* * *

Pagi yang lain. Sungmin masih senantiasa mengurung dirinya dirumah. Tidak pergi ke sekolah, tidak keluar sama sekali. Dia melewatkan festival sekolah yang sudah dia rencanakan matang-matang dengan teman sekelasnya. Menyuruh Sungjin mengawasi jikalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh adiknya untuk mengusir namja itu. Kemarin pagi, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak didepan rumah Sungmin meminta Sungmin keluar. Nyonya Lee sampai memarahi Sungmin karena membuat Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu.

"Kau tidak akan ikut Prom?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk didepan televisi dengan es krim jumbo dipangkuannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Eomma sudah membelikan setelan paling bagus untukmu lalu kau tidak akan datang? Kau tega sekali," kata Nyonya Lee mendramatisir.

"Aku bisa memakainya lain kali," kata Sungmin.

"Terserah sajalah. Kau sudah seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar saja dengan Kyuhyun. Jika nanti kalian menikah, jangan seperti ini. Eomma tidak akan mau membukakan pintu karena kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun," kata Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Eomma! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak? Jika kalian menikah itu akan lebih baik. Eomma dan Eomma Kyuhyun tidak akan minta keturunan pada kalian. Masih ada Ahra dan Sungjin. Mereka bisa memberi kami cucu yang banyak. Kami sudah cukup bahagia jika kalian bisa bersama," ujar Nyonya Lee keras kepala.

"Eomma!" gerutu Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat cemberut.

"Aish, arrasseo. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi. Ini acara perpisahan dengan teman-teman sekolahmu, kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi. Jauhkan egomu itu. Kau bahkan melewati seremonial perpisahan," kata Nyonya Lee dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin terdiam. Benar. Ini acara perpisahannya dengan semua teman-teman sekolahnya. Masa sekolahnya berakhir malam ini. Dia benar-benar tidak datang pada acara seremonial tadi pagi. Dia tidak mungkin melewati Prom.

"Aku harus pergi, dan menghindarinya sebisaku," gumam Sungmin.

..

Sungmin melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Sudah pukul 7 malam. Dia sudah siap dengan setelan yang dibelikan Eommanya. Sudah dengan tubuh yang wangi dan rambut yang rapi. Hanya saja, hatinya masih ragu. Haruskah dia pergi? Hyukjae memang sudah berkali-kali menelfonnya mengatakan sebentar lagi dia dan Donghae akan datang menjemput. Mereka akan membawa Sungmin ke Prom apa pun yang terjadi.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia sudah berhasil menghindari Kyuhyun sejak malam itu. Tidak mau sedikit pun mendengarkan apa yang namja itu ingin sampaikan. Sungmin sendiri heran, kekanakan sekali sih dirinya. Apa kejadian beberapa tahun lalu akan terjadi lagi? Jujur saja dia tidak ingin.

"Jika dia memang bahagia bersama Vic, aku bisa apa," gumamnya pelan pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dikaca. "Mungkin, aku hanya terlampau kesal karena dia sudah berbohong. Aku tidak suka saat Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia bilang Promposal itu merepotkan, tetapi dia membuat Promposal untuk Vic. Oh, astaga, sudahlah. Lupakan!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Hyung, mereka sudah tiba," terdengar panggilan dari Sungjin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Astaga, kenapa dia sering sekali melakukan itu sekarang? "Aku turun," sahutnya.

Sungmin merapikan sedikit lagi penampilannya dan melangkah turun. Donghae dan Hyukjae disana menunggunya.

"Aigoo, kalian akan menikah atau bagaimana? Serasi sekali," ejek Sungmin melihat mereka berdua.

"Aish, aku pikir kau tidak akan bersiap-siap," kata Hyukjae.

"Kau manis sekali," puji Donghae menatap Sungmin kagum. "Kau tetap lebih manis, Hyukkie-ah," sambungnya cepat. Hyukjae memukul lengannya malu.

Sungmin tertawa. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Ketua panitia tidak boleh terlambat," ajaknya.

"Ah, kajja kajja! Ahjumma, kami berangkat dulu," pamit Hyukjae.

"Aigoo, akhirnya kalian berhasil membawanya keluar. Pergilah, bersenang-senanglah," kata Nyonya Lee.

"Tenang saja, kami akan pulang dengan kabar gembira, ahjumma," kata Hyukjae lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Nyonya Lee tertawa dan mengantar mereka keluar.

"Kabar gembira apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo lekas pergi," potong Donghae.

..

.

Sungmin baru tahu bahwa Prom seberisik ini. Musik menghentak menyambutnya begitu dia tiba di aula indoor sekolah. Teman-temannya sudah asik berdansa menggerakkan tubuh mereka ditengah aula. Sungmin tersenyum menyapa beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Mengobrol sebentar saat ada yang bertanya kenapa dia tidak datang saat acara seremonial, dan kemudian mulai mendatangi stand-stand makanan. Makanan ini lebih menarik dibandingkan musik yang berisik itu.

"Sungmin-ah!" suara melengking khas Ryeowook menyapa telinga Sungmin.

"Oh, Wookie-ah! Kau bersama siapa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearahnya sendirian. "Bukankah harus bersama pasangan?"

"Aish, bukankah kau sendiri sendirian?" ujar Ryeowook dan mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku bersama Yesung hyung. Dia sedang ke toilet, nanti akan kukenalkan dengannya."

"Oh, kekasihmu yang seorang mahasiswa itu?" tebak Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu. "Berdansa denganku?" ajaknya.

"Tidak, aku disini saja. Makanannya enak sekali," tolak Sungmin.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Baiklah, aku kesana dulu. Ah, Hyukjae menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di pintu keluar aula."

"Pintu keluar?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, yang menuju taman sekolah. Dia butuh bantuanmu disana," jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, setelah kue-kue ini selesai kucicipi," kata Sungmin.

Ryeowook tertawa lagi dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap kue-kue dipiringnya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih kekeramaian didepannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun sejak tadi dan dia mencari-carinya sekarang.

"Mungkin dia tidak datang," gumammnya berusaha acuh dan kembali sibuk pada kue-kuenya.

Sungmin meninggalkan piring kosongnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Hyukjae. Setelah membantu Hyukjae, mungkin dia bisa berdiam disana sebentar. Dia sungguh tidak suka tempat ramai.

"Ah, Sungmin, tolong kesini sebentar," panggil Hyukjae.

"Ada apa? Kau perlu bantuan apa?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri Hyukjae.

Kening indah Sungmin berkerut. Ada sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih disana, didepannya sebuah layar besar terbentang dan sebuah proyektor.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Duduklah disini, aku ingin memutarkan sesuatu untukmu," jawab Hyukjae.

Sungmin duduk dibangku itu. Dia menatap bingung Hyukjae yang tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin," Sungmin tersentak. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Dia mencari-cari sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada layar didepannya. "Lee Sungmin, kau sungguh keterlaluan. Bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku sedikit pun," kata Kyuhyun dari layar didepan Sungmin.

"Romantislah sedikit, bocah!" itu suara Donghae. Sepertinya dia yang merekam.

"Tidak perlu, dia bukan seorang gadis yang perlu diromantisi," kata Kyuhyun dilayar sekali lagi.

"Bukankah ini malam itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae dan disambut anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Vic. Sungguh. Kau membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, kau tahu," dan kamera menyorot Vic yang tersenyum kaku sambil melambaikan tangan. "Dia disini membantuku mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau salah paham. Ini semua aku persiapkan bukan untuknya."

"Cih," decih Sungmin. "Lalu untuk siapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hyukjae tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari? Memaksamu untuk menyusulku? Aku menyuruhmu datang kemari bukan untuk memperlihatkan apa yang tadi kau lihat," Kyuhyun terlihat menggerutu. "Ini untukmu," gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tepat melihat ke kamera.

Sungmin tersentak. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun seperti tepat menatap kematanya. Dan lagi, untuk Sungmin?

"Dia gila, ya?" gumam Sungmin meminta pendapat Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau tidak akan mau menemuiku dan aku akan dimarahi Eomma karena membuatmu marah. Tapi sungguh, ini semua untukmu. Vic memaksaku untuk membuat Promposal untukmu. Dia bilang, kau mencintaiku," Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Dia tertunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sungmin mengumpat. Wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Bagaimana Vic bisa tahu?

"Seperti aku," sambung Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap kamera. Kamera bahkan menangkap semburat merah dipipi pucat Kyuhyun

"MWO?" seru Sungmin. Kali ini wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih merah. "Dia sudah gila?!" umpatnya entah kepada siapa.

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan langsung padamu tentang itu. Yang jelas, kau salah paham tentang malam ini. Aku dan Vic sudah selesai sejak dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. Dia sudah punya orang lain," kamera menyorot Vic yang memamerkan sebuah cincin dijari manisnya. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu tunangan orang," sambungnya.

Sungmin tercengang lagi. Dia hanya berdehem malu. Dia salah paham?

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus datang ke Prom denganku. Atau mereka akan menyeretmu apa pun caranya."

PIP! Layar mati. Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini dan berfikir yang buruk tentang Vic.

"Hyu-Hyukjae-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku-aku salah paham?" gumam Sungmin panik.

Hyukjae tertawa geli. "Jelaskan saja padanya, tugasku hanya sampai disini," katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Sungmin mencari arah yang ditunjuk Hyukjae. Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman mautnya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan setelan yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kalian bersekongkol ya?!" tuding Sungmin, wajahnya cemberut. Hyukjae hanya tertawa dan menggedikan bahunya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Susah sekali menemui beberapa hari ini," kata Kyuhyun. Dia menyodorkan botol wine yang digenggamnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin meraihnya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau mengembalikan ini padaku?" tanyanya. Ini adalah wine yang Sungmin berikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menginginkan wine itu sejak lama. Kita akan meminumnya bersama nanti," jawab Kyuhyun. "Hyukjae hyung, tugasmu sudah selesai, gomawo," katanya.

Sungmin mencibir. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya hyung?"

"Dia berjanji akan memanggilku terus seperti itu jika aku bisa membuatmu berdiri dihadapannya," jawab Hyukjae. "Sudahlah, aku masuk dulu. Kalian harus segera menyusul."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Hyukjae.

"Aish! Kau ini!" gerutu Hyukjae dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja dalam keheningan.

"Hn…" mereka berdua berdengung.

"Kau salah paham," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menatap Sungmin yang tertunduk didepannya.

"A-aku tahu. Mian," gumamnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku dulu. Saat itu aku hanya mencoba— maksudku meminta bantuan Vic untuk melihat apakah aku masih terlihat sangat gugup saat akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku hanya mencobanya," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak, yang lebih penting adalah, apa kau bercanda tentang ini semua?" tanya Sungmin. Matanya mengerjap polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar saja. Aku serius, Min," jawab Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. "Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita sama-sama baru mendapatkan mimpi basah."

Kyuhyun tercengang. "Selama itu? Dan kau menahannya? Merahasiakannya dariku?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku tidak peka. Aku memang tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku padamu berubah. Entah sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu saat aku bayi atau saat kau selalu ada dihari-hariku saat aku patah hati karena hubunganku dengan Vic. Aku kesal saat kau bercerita bahwa kau mencintai seseorang dulu sekali. Aku kesal saat matamu berbinar menceritakan tentang perasaanmu. Dengan bodohnya, aku kesal tanpa sadar bahwa ternyata binar mata itu untukku. Lee Sungmin, maaf," kata Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti ini. "Lalu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Lalu Vic mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku meyakini semuanya. Dia bilang kau selama ini mencintaiku. Dia bisa melihat dari matamu. Dia bahkan sudah sadar sejak kau menjauhi karena aku berpacaran dengan Vic—"

"Aku tidak menjauhimu karena itu!" potong Sungmin.

"Ck, semakin kau menyangkal aku semakin yakin kau menjauhiku karena itu."

"Aku tidak!" bantah Sungmin keras kepala.

"Terserah padamu! Yang jelas saat ini aku tidak lagi bisa menjauh darimu! Jika dulu aku tahan kau diamkan selama enam bulan, sekarang kau diamkan aku satu jam saja aku sudah panik setengah mati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan Vic bilang itu bukti bahwa perasaanku padamu sudah berubah. Ini bukan sekedar perasaan kepada seorang sahabat atau teman masa kecil lagi."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria sekarang," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku—mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Kau tahu, aku bukan Donghae yang romantis."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Maaf sudah menghindarimu," katanya tulus.

"Tentang aku yang senang Vic kembali ke Seoul, itu karena aku butuh dia sebagai sahabat. Bersahabat dengan seorang gadis aku rasa ada baiknya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengajarkanku untuk sedikit saja peka terhadapmu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Rasanya aku jahat sekali sudah befikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Vic."

"Bicarakan itu nanti. Yang terpenting, kau benar akan pergi ke Jepang? Apa kau menerima tawaran Lee Aboji? Eomma bilang bahkan Eommonim sudah membicarakannya pada Eomma," tanya Kyuhyun. Kepanikan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa sebaiknya aku pergi?" tanyanya.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia kesal dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa pergi. Bukankah kita akan ke universitas bersama?" kata Sungmin. Dia tersenyum lebut sekali pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Oh, aku lega sekali," gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "L-lalu, lalu kita…"

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. Dia menatap Sungmin tepat dimatanya. Diraihnya tangan sebelah tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan didadanya. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan jantungku selalu berdebar seperti ini setiap kali bersamamu. Maaf ya, aku tidak peka," gumamnya.

Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ini—ini memang bukan yang mahal. Jika nanti aku sudah berkerja dan punya uang cukup, aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus. Setidaknya ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau sudah ada yang punya," katanya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya. "Ini, sebenarnya akan aku berikan malam itu. Donghae memarahiku habis-habisan karena hanya bisa diam dan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu seperti malam itu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin itu dijari tengah Sungmin.

"Ah, syukurlah ukurannya pas. Untuk sekarang biar cincin ini disini dulu. Nanti aku akan membuatnya terpasang dijari manismu. Bersabar saja," kata Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin menatap jarinya yang sudah dipasangi cincin itu. Dicincin itu terukir jelas nama Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun's, begitu tulisannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau sungguh tidak romantis. Dan, apa-apaan ini? Cho Kyuhyun's? Apa aku milikmu? HUH?!" seru Sungmin.

"Aku tidak biasa dengan hal-hal romantis yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Terima sajalah! Dan, iya! Kau adalah milikku! Milik Cho Kyuhyun! Mulai sekarang jangan berusaha untuk melupakan cintamu padaku! Biarkan dia tumbuh hingga kau tidak bisa lagi menampungnya! ARASSEO?!" Kyuhyun balik berseru. Kesal sekali dia mendengar Sungmin bertanya apakah namja manis itu miliknya. Apa ini semua belum membuat Sungmin mengerti?

Sungmin cemberut. "Pemaksaan sekali," gerutunya. "Kau sungguh tidak romantis! Apa kau tidak bisa berlutut dihadapanku sambil memberikan cincin ini?! Memasangkannya dengan romantis bukan malah sambil berbicara padaku seperti itu?! HUH?! Dan-dan—"

"Jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau seperti gadis saja," keluh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Berhenti mengataiku seorang gadis! Kau, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?! Aish! Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-ben—hmmpft…"

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Tangannya yang masih berada didada Kyuhyun, yang digenggam oleh tangan besar dan hangat itu, bergetar. Bibirnya bungkam. Sedetik kemudian, saat dia sudah menyadari bahwa ternyata bibir Kyuhyunlah yang membungkam bibirnya, dia memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu ternyata bibir Sungmin terasa amat manis dibibirnya. Sungmin juga baru tahu ternyata bibir yang selama ini selalu mengejeknya terasa sangat pas dibibir mungilnya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil Kyuhyun, membuat debar-debar dijantungnya semakin menggila.

"O-oh," gumam Kyuhyun setelah dia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dia menyentuh-nyentuh bibirnya. "Aku akan sering-sering melakukannya," gumamnya sambil berkedip pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melengos malas, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kemari," ujar Kyuhyun dan menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu erat tapi hangat. "Aku akan membayar waktu yang kau gunakan untuk diam-diam mencintaiku. Aku akan membayarnya dengan cinta yang lebih besar. Jadi, teruslah disisiku, Lee Sungmin," bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, aku akan terus disisimu selamanya. Bahkan tanpa kau suruh."

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga—aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, sahabat masa kecilku. Will you be my Prom?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Sungmin ikut tertawa. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"Bisakah kita berdansa disini saja? Didalam berisik sekali," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengadah dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka tempat berisik," sahutnya.

Kyuyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali lagi dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya pelan. Langkah yang sangat pelan dengan Sungmin yang masih dalam dekapannya. Temaram lampu taman dan bintang-bintang diatas sana menerangi mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pulang saja dan minum wine?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Promnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae pasti akan marah. Kita disini saja sampai selesai. Lalu pulang dan minum wine," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berfikir. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekap Kyuhyun erat. Mungkin Promposalnya memang gagal. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun ada disini bersamanya sekarang. Menyambut cintanya penuh suka cita.

"Bagaimana Vic bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terpancar dari matamu, katanya," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dia berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang kurasakan selama ini tidak salah dan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dia bersikeras bahwa apa yang aku rasakan padamu adalah cinta. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa yakin sekali."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Ternyata, dia gagal. Mungkin dia berhasil menyembunyikannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi dia gagal menyembunyikan rasa cintanya dari orang lain.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur ketika menyadari bahwa aku benar mencintaimu. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Appa dan Eomma, ya meskipun aku tahu mereka pasti sangat mendukung," kata Kyuhyun. Dan dia terus saja mengocehkan hal-hal tentang mereka.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Menikmati wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu. Membiarkan dirinya terlarut lebih dalam pada semua hal memabukkan ini. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbing tubuhnya berdansa dibwah langit malam itu.

"Video Promposal itu, lebih baik kita menontonnya nanti saja. Hyukjae bilang dia punya satu salinan khusus untuk kita. Hadiah perpisahan katanya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu bagus," sahut Sungmin.

"Menontonnya dikamarku, malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, die mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya.

"Aish, kau ini!" gerutu Sungmin dan mereka tertawa.

**-END-**


End file.
